pruebasrosacoralfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mi lista de animes y mangas
Shingeki no Kyojin *'Nota:' 9.5/10 *'Visto:' Anime (al dia) Manga (al dia) *'Comentario:' Si, definitivamente uno de mis manga/anime favoritos. *'Personaje favorito:' Hange Zöe (es una loca cuerda?) Fullmetal Alchemist *'Nota:' 9.6/10 *'Visto:' FMA (100%) FMAB (100%) Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' Arakawa te adoro por crear esta serie, realmente me encanta! *'Personaje favorito:' Ling/Greed (más Greed que Ling) Slam Dunk *'Nota:' 8/10 *'Visto:' Anime (solo algunos episodios) Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' Maldita sea, el final me dejó con gusto a poco. *'Personaje favorito:' El Gori! Oyasumi Punpun *'Nota:' 8.4/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' La wea depresiva... *'Personaje favorito:' Punpun Usagi Drop *'Nota:' 8.8/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' WTF! con el final del manga... aún así me gustó *3* El anime es hermoso! *'Personaje favorito:' Rin (de pequeña) Soul Eater *'Nota:' 9/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' El manga es genial, definitivamente uno de mis favoritos, el anime... meh, la cagaron, aún así los primeros arcos los adaptaron bien. (necesita una nueva adaptación a anime) *'Personaje favorito:' Maka 20th Century Boys *'Nota:' 9,4/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' Wow, muy bueno. *'Personaje favorito:' Dios Angel Densetsu *'Nota:' 7.5/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) OVA (vista) *'Comentario:' Es para reirse un rato, el dibujo es malisimo ¡muy malo! pero da mucha risa. *'Personaje favorito:' El pelirrojo (tiene muy mala suerte) Narutos *'Nota:' 8.4/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) Anime (80%? me salte algunos rellenos) *'Comentario:' Infancia, creo que me sé todos los openings y muchos de los endings. *'Personaje favorito:' Shikamaru Bleach *'Nota:' 7.3/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) Anime (lo dejé de ver) *'Comentario:' Que asco de final, aún así el arco de la sociedad de almas es genial *'Personaje favorito:' Kempachi (así se escribe?) Fairy Tail *'Nota:' 7.5/10 *'Visto:' Manga (100%) Anime (lo dejé de ver) *'Comentario:' Otro con un final decepcionante, terminó como empezó.. *'Personaje favorito:' Happy (es un troll) Hellsing *'Nota:' 9/10 *'Visto:' Hellsing Ultimate (100%) *'Comentario:' Ese Alucard es un loquillo. *'Personaje favorito:' Alucard Highschool of the dead *'Nota:' 7.5/10 *'Visto:' Anime (visto) Manga (visto hasta donde quedó ¿qué paso con esto?) *'Comentario:' Tetas y fanservice, pero también muchos zombies *'Personaje favorito:' Hirano-kun Magi *'Nota:' 9/10 *'Visto:' Manga (no recuerdo donde quedé..) Anime (al día) *'Comentario:' Un shonen muy bueno, me encantan las referencias a los cuentos de las mil y una noches. *'Personaje favorito:' Morgiana Anohana *'Nota:' 9,8/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Demonios!! me es imposible verlo sin llorar... Menma yo también te quiero!! TT *'Personaje favorito:' Gintan Barakamon *'Nota:' 8.7/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Relajante y muy divertido... MANDOM! *'Personaje favorito:' Naru Ore Monogatari *'Nota:' 9/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Una comedia romántica bastante divertida *'Personaje favorito:' Suna (ese tipo si es un buen amigo) Tokyo Magnitude 8 *'Nota:' 8.8/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Vaya con el final, me gustó mucho *'Personaje favorito:' Yuki Toradora! *'Nota:' 8.7/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Amo a esa pequeñita tsundere, en especial cuando dice ¿honto honto? *'Personaje favorito:' Taiga *3* Suisei no Gargantia *'Nota:' 9/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Vete al infierno pedazo de chatarra! Es genial! *'Personaje favorito:' Chamber Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan! *'Nota:' 9.4/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Nuestro taladro perforará el cielo!! La epicidad convertida en anime *'Personaje favorito:' Kamina Say I Love you *'Nota:' 8.9/10 *'Visto:' Anime (100%) *'Comentario:' Un shojo casi josei *'Personaje favorito:' Marshmallow (en los avances) Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai *'Nota:' 8.4/10 *'Visto:' Anime (solo primera temporada) *'Comentario:' Muy divertida, la imaginación de Rikka es lo mejor *'Personaje favorito:' Rikka Terra Formars *'Nota:' 8.4/10 *'Visto:' Anime (solo primera temporada) Manga (lo abandoné) *'Comentario:' Si que aprendí sobre animales *'Personaje favorito:' Adolf Shōjo Shūmatsu Ryokō *'Nota:' 9.3/10 *'Visto:' Anime (al dia) *'Comentario:' Realmente te hace sentir la desolación de un mundo acabado *'Personaje favorito:' Ambas protas Kumo desu ga nani ka? *'Nota:' 9.4/10 *'Visto:' Manga (al dia) Novela (me falta) *'Comentario:' Esa Shiro si que tiene buenos monologos, odio al princeso *'Personaje favorito:' La encargada del cuerpo Slime datta ken *'Nota:' 9.5/10 *'Visto:' Manga (al dia) Novela (me falta un poco) *'Comentario:' Me gusta mucho, este slime si que es op *'Personaje favorito:' Rimuru Overlord *'Nota:' 9.7/10 *'Visto:' Manga (al dia) Novela (al dia) Anime (al dia) *'Comentario:' Me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho... Salve Ainz-sama! *'Personaje favorito:' Demiurge Made in Abyss *'Nota:' 9.4/10 *'Visto:' Anime (al dia) *'Comentario:' Ya quiero la segunda teporada!! *'Personaje favorito:' Nanachi Non Non Biyori *'Nota:' 8.8/10 *'Visto:' Anime (al dia) *'Comentario:' Nyanpasu~~! Relajaaaaaaaaaaante *'Personaje favorito:' Renge Rurouni Kenshin *'Nota:' 8.5/10 *'Visto:' Anime (algunos episodios) Manga (100%) *'Comentario:' Me gustó bastante *'Personaje favorito:' Kenshin La lista es demasiado larga, después sigo...